


Tales of a Forbidding Forest

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginary things are imaginary. Or so Dean keeps saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of a Forbidding Forest

**Author's Note:**

> written at: December 22, 2009.

“So Bobby called…” 

“Oh, yeah, what’d he want?” 

“Well, he’s got a job for us. There’s this forest, and it’s well…” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s kind of infested with werewolves.” 

“Werewolves?”

“Yeah, but it’s ah…kind of a ways off.”

“What do you mean ‘kind of a ways off’?” 

“…”

“…”

“Dean-“

“No.”

“Ah, come on Dean, it’s Europe-“

“I don’t freaking care, Sammy! It’s not happening. No freaking way is it happening!”

“Dean, please-“

“No! Damn it, I am _not_ getting on a plane! No way in Hell!”

\---

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“I fucking hate you.” 

“Just shut up and keep humming."

\---

“I’m starting to hate Europe-“

“-yeah well, I freaking told you so Sammy but did you listen, _NO_.”

“Okay, look I-“

“You’re sorry? Yeah, I bet. Remember what you said, Sam: ‘Let’s go to Europe and hunt werewolves’ but, you know what? We haven’t found any werewolves, have we?”

“No, but-“

“ _Exactly!_ No, we haven’t found any werewolves. Just trees, trees, trees and more _trees!_ And let’s not forget the _giant fucking SPIDER_ that tried to _EAT US!_ ”  

“ _Oh, shut the Hell up Dean!”_

“…” 

“Jeez, can’t you at least wait to scream at me until after we get out of here? At least that way I can glare at you properly and- OW! God, why the hell is it so dark in here?” 

“Gee, Sammy. I don’t know. _Maybe_ it’s dark because someone forgot to buy new batteries for the damned _flashlight?_ ”

“Dude, I told you already, I bought new batteries! I don’t know why the hell it’s not working! Maybe you broke it or something-“

“Oh, yeah, I broke the flashlight. Just like I must have broken the EMF reader, and the-“ 

“ _Shhh_! _Shhh_! …what was that?”

 “-what was what?” 

“That sound. You didn’t hear it?” 

“ I can’t hear anything over the sound of your bitching, dude. What the hell did it sound like?“

“Hooves…?” 

“What the hell do you mean it sounded like-“

“-what in the-“

“…no freaking way.”

\---

 “Holy crap! Oh man, Dean, did you see that? Freaking, just… wow. Dude, seriously-“ 

“Sam, just shut up and get in the car. I want to go home.” 

“Yeah, but did you _see_ that?”

“No, Sam and neither did you.” 

“Dean, that was-“ 

“ _No it wasn’t_!” 

“Dude-“ 

“Sam, I mean it-“

"But we just SAW-" 

" _Unicorns aren't real_!" 

"..."

"..." 

"Castiel." 

"This is _NOT_ the same thing! I'm telling you Sam, Hell will freeze over first!"

"...”

“…Sam, what are you doing?" 

"Calling Ruby." 

"Why?" 

"To tell her I think she might need to invest in a coat."


End file.
